descedents the return
by fanhob12
Summary: Its been 20 years since the end of the third film and Mal and Ben have become parents to a boy named Matthew. Then out of nowhere Mal's father says that Mt. Olympus needs their help, after that no one has heard from the core group since. 18 years later and Matthew is about to take charge of the throne when his grandmother Maleficent returns.
1. Chapter 1

Decedents

The Return

Chapter 1

Mal and Ben, twenty years later have ruled the kingdom of Aurdon and the Ilse of the lost in peace alongside with the Ilse of the lost's own queen Uma. Together Mal and Ben have had a son named Matthew. One day as Mal and Ben is putting little Matthew to bed, Mal's father, Hades appeared before them.

"Dad can you be quiet? We just got Matthew to sleep," said Mal annoyed at her father's sudden intrusion.

"Yeah sorry. Can't wait, there's trouble at Mt. Olympus. My brothers say that Cronos has escaped," said Hades.

"Escaped? How?" Ben asked.

"No idea, but right now we need your help," said Hades.

"Why do you need our help?" Mal asked, stroking at Matthew's arm.

"We need people with powers of gods to get rid of him. As a demi-goddess and with your mother's abilities included you can be a great asset," said Hades.

"We can't just leave like that," said Ben.

"I'm sorry but we have to before it's to late," said Hades. Just then Evie arrived, she stopped as she saw Hades. "What's going on?" Evie asked.

"Cronos has escaped," said Mal.

"As in your grandfather Cronos?" Evie asked. Mal nodded.

"What can I do?" asked Evie.

"First, get Uma. She'll be in charge while we're gone. Then gather our friends, we're going to need all the help we can get," said Mal. Evie nodded and left the room, Hades quickly followed. Mal and Ben looked at Matthew and Mal said "We'll be back before you know it." And giving him a kiss on the cheek, they left.

…

Its been 18 years since Mal, Ben and the main group went off to face Cronos. They haven't been seen since. Belle and the Beast came out of retirement to take care of their grandson Matthew who is now 18 years old. Uma who has overseen the kingdom since Mal and Ben vanished is about to hand over her rule to Matthew who has just come of age. Matthew is in his room standing in front of a mirror getting fitted when the Beast entered. "Its almost time," said the Beast. Standing behind his grandson the Beast smiled and said, "You look just like your father when he was about to rule." Matthew turned to face him, "I wish he and mum are here," he said. The Beast smiled grimly. "So do I, so do I," he said and gave Matthew a hug. "What were they like?" Matthew asked. Before the Beast could answer someone knocked at the door and said, "Its time, your majesty."

"I'll tell you after," said the Beast and they left the room.

…

In Mal and Ben's room, a cage holding lizard Maleficent shattered as Maleficent finally grew to normal size. Maleficent looked at her surroundings. She notices pictures of Mal and Ben and sees that some time has passed as she notices how old Mal has gotten. Remembering what Mal did to her, she left the room to find her.

…

At the throne room, Uma and Jane (who has taken over her mother's duties) are waiting for Matthew. Uma and Jane have become good friends in the time of Mal and the core group's disappearance and are chatting away as the door of the throne room opens and in walks the Beast and Matthew. Uma and Jane stop talking and took their positions as Matthew makes his way to the throne were Uma is sitting. Uma has treated Matthew like her own son and can't help but smile at how grown up he has become. Matthew made his way to the throne and stopped, kneeling to Uma who said "Rise." Matthew did. As Jane brings the crown over the door bursts open and everyone in the room gasps as they see Maleficent. Half of the crowd have forgotten about Maleficent, who hasn't been seen since she tried to take over all those years ago. Uma got up and said, "What are you doing here?". All Maleficent said was, "Where's my daughter?"

End of chapter 1

_With the end of the decedents franchise at an end, I immediately came up with this idea about what happens after the third film of Mal and Ben becoming parents and a new evil/old evil returns. The title "The Return", not only signifies the return of Mal and the gang, but also Maleficent and an ancient evil. Not sure how long the story is going to be but please enjoy _


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Guards came charging at Maleficent who flicked them all away with her magic and then transformed into a dragon. Everyone runs out of the room except for Uma, Matthew, Jane, the Beast and Belle. As Maleficent took to the air a giant tentacle wrapped around Maleficent's head. Uma, sitting on the throne with her hand in a glass of water, slammed Maleficent to the ground. Uma smiled "I see being a lizard all these years has made you weak," she said. A grunting noise came from Maleficent as she transformed back into her normal form. "Indeed, it has," said Maleficent. Uma hasn't let go of her and Maleficent said "Do you mind?".

"No, not until you tell me why you're here," said Uma.

"I want to see Mal," said Maleficent. Everyone looked at each other with awkward faces. Matthew broke the silence "Who is this?" he asked. Uma sighed and let go of Maleficent and said "Matthew, this is your grandmother. On your mother's side."

"Grandmother?" said Matthew looking at the Beast and Belle who nodded.

"Wait, me a grandmother? How long have I been a lizard?" Maleficent asked.

"26 years," replied Belle.

"And where's Mal?" asked Maleficent.

"18 years ago, today, she and her friends went to Mt. Olympus to help defend it from Cronos the Titan. They've been missing ever since," said Uma.

"Missing? At Olympus?" said Maleficent. Uma nodded. Maleficent turned and went to leave when Uma said, "Where are you going?". Maleficent stopped and said, "To Olympus."

"We tried, but only a god can give us permission to enter Olympus," said Uma.

"You didn't have me then," said Maleficent and she left.

…

The return of Maleficent caused panic in Auradon as the people were wondering if she's going to seek revenge to what happened to her. Uma made a public address telling the people to remain calm and that they had everything under control. Meanwhile Matthew is talking to his grandparents about his mother's parentage.

"So, I'm related to the two most evil people in the world," said Matthew.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean we love you even less," said Belle. "Your mother was exactly what we needed to bring about true peace. She taught us that evil can become good, while good can become evil. True peace is about finding the right balance between those two."

"Would my grandmother find my parents?" Matthew asked. The Beast and Belle looked at each other and the Beast said "I honestly can't say. I don't want to believe that their dead, but it's been 18 years." Just then a guard came in the room. "Yes?" said Belle.

"Maleficent took back her staff," said the guard. "She's waiting for you at the bridge," he said, and he left.

"I knew we should have destroyed that staff," said Belle as they followed the guard out.

…

Maleficent is standing at the bridge connecting to Auradon and the Ilse of the lost deep in thought. She heard footsteps behind her, and she turned around and saw Uma, Matthew, the Beast, Belle and a few guards in front of her. "You know I wanted to destroy the barrier in the first place. That's what brought my daughter here," said Maleficent.

"And we thank you for that," said Belle. "Without your daughter's help, we wouldn't have found true peace with the Isle," she said. Maleficent smiled at those words. "Peace? No such thing," she said. She pointed at the Isle and said "Someone out there is probably planning on destroying this kingdom. You can't assume that everyone is pleased with this arrangement," she said.

"Its not an arrangement," said Uma. Maleficent shrugged her shoulders and said, "Its none of my concern. Now tell me, who is coming with me?". Everyone looked at each other in confusion. "Going where?" the Beast asked. Maleficent sighed "To get my daughter and your son. To Olympus," she said.

"We told you, only a god can give us permission to enter," said Uma.

"Yes, I know that, but your forgetting that Matthew here is all grown up now," said Maleficent.

"What do you mean?" Uma asked. Maleficent sighed again in annoyance. "How are you ruling a kingdom?" she asked. "Are you forgetting that Matthew has god blood in his veins? The son of a demi-god and grandson of a fairy and an actual god. He can open the portal to Olympus no matter how thick his blood runs of that heritage," said Maleficent. She then spoke to Matthew. "Tell me, what powers do you have?" she asked him.

"Powers?" said Matthew.

"Yes powers. Can you turn into a dragon or do you have magic?" Maleficent asked. Matthew looked at the Beast and Belle before replying, "I haven't got any powers." Maleficent looked surprised. "Someone of that heritage doesn't have any powers?" she said. Matthew shook his head. "Hm, interesting. Guess you haven't found an opportunity to unlock them," said Maleficent. "No matter there'll be plenty of those when we go to Olympus," she said. Uma took a dislike to that. "He's the heir to Auradon, no way I'm putting him in that kind of danger," she said. "I'll be there to protect him don't worry," said Maleficent. Uma laughed at that, "Like how you treated Mal. I don't think so," said Uma. Maleficent was about to argue with Uma when Matthew spoke. "Uma, I want to go," he said. Everyone looked at him. "I want to help my parents," said Matthew. Uma sighed "Very well, but I'm going with you," she said. She turned to the Beast and Belle and said, "You don't mind looking after the kingdom?". Belle and the Beast both nodded, and Belle said, "We will look after the kingdom. We finally have a real opportunity to find everyone. We need to take it.".

"Very well," said Maleficent.

"So how do we get in?" Uma asked.

"Matthew come to me and hold out your hand," said Maleficent. Matthew nervously walked toward Maleficent with his hand outstretched. Maleficent then summoned a knife out of thin air and cut Matthew's hand with it. Matthew immediately pulled back and Uma grabbed Maleficent. "What the hell are you doing?" she asked.

"We need his blood to open the portal," said Maleficent. Uma let go of her and checked Matthew's hand. The cut wasn't that deep and already started to heal. Maleficent drew a round shape with the bloody knife in the air and said, "Open, gates to Olympus." A yellow light glowed along the circle and a portal opens. Inside the portal they see the home of the gods, Mt. Olympus. "That's it?" said Uma.

"The gods were never a creative lot," said Maleficent. The three of them stepped inside the portal and the portal closed behind them. Leaving the Beast, Belle and a few guards behind.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The sun shines brightly as Maleficent, Uma and Matthew arrive at the edge of a forest at the base of Mt. Olympus. They look up to the castle that's atop on the mountain. Its big towers towering over the clouds and as Matthew tried to see beyond the clouds, he saw movement in the air. "I saw something," said Matthew.

"Where?" asked Maleficent.

"Up there near the tower," said Matthew pointing to where he saw the shadow. Maleficent and Uma both looked to where Matthew is pointing but couldn't see anything. "I don't see anything," said Uma.

"Probably just a cloud or bird shadow," said Maleficent.

"Speaking of birds, notice that we don't hear them? Or any natural sound?" Uma said. Maleficent and Matthew both listened, and Uma was right. There's no wind blowing, leaves didn't move and no birds chirping. It was just silence all around them. "That's unusual," said Maleficent. "The last time I was here the birds where singing annoyingly so. Anyway, we go up," she said and started walking to a stairway that's at the base of the mountain. Uma and Matthew followed her. Unbeknownst to them, watching them in the forest is a shadow with red eyes.

…

The shadow that Matthew saw in the clouds saw them to. Breaking free of the clouds, that shadow turned into a harpy who flew through an open window of the tower and found itself flying passed stone statues in the throne room and landed on the back of the throne whispering to the titian that's sitting on it, Cronos. "You done well my friend. Go get the others," said Cronos. The harpy flew away and Cronos stood up and walked to a statue of a female with her sword raised as though ready to strike. "Looks like your mother and friends have finally come to rescue you, my granddaughter," said Cronos stroking the face of Mal's statue. Beside Mal were statues of Ben, Carlos, Evie, Jay, a few guards from Auradon and Hades. As Cronos left the room a hissing and slithering noise wove between the statues as Medusa followed Cronos out of the room, leaving the statues of Mal and the others alone.

…

Maleficent, Uma and Matthew are climbing the stairs to the castle when Uma asked Maleficent, "So you were here before?".

"Yes," said Maleficent.

"Why?" Matthew asked.

"When me and Hades were still together, Hades took me on one of his little schemes to try to overthrow Zeus," replied Maleficent.

"And that's how you knew about the portal?" asked Uma.

"Yes," said Maleficent. They arrived at the second base of stairs and Matthew muttered, "More stairs," he said in annoyance.

"Only another level to go," said Maleficent. As they are about to climb the stairs, Matthew looked to his right and saw statues near the edge of a cliff. "Hey, look at this," said Matthew running up to one statue. The statue is of a male wearing a shirt and has broad muscular arms. Uma and Maleficent walked over and looked. "Hey isn't that?" Uma asked.

"Yes, that's Hercules," said Maleficent.

"Wow, that's Hercules?" said Matthew in awe, looking at the statue more closely. Maleficent looked more closely at the statue as well and notices something. "What is it?" asked Uma as she notices a frown on Maleficent. "I think this statue isn't a statue," said Maleficent, pulling Matthew away from it.

"What do you mean?" Uma asked.

"I think that is really Hercules," said Maleficent.

"What," said Uma, "But how?".

"Medusa, that's how," said a voice from behind them. They all turned and sees a little creature walking up to them, panting from the climb of the stairs.

"Who are you?" asked Maleficent. The creature put his hand up to tell them to wait as he catches his breath. Once he calmed down the creature replied, "I'm Phil, who the hell are you?" he asked.

The end of chapter three


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"So, you're the one that trained Hercules. Hades hated you," said Maleficent.

"Yeah that's right I did train Herc," said Phil. "Answer my question, who the hell are you?" he asked.

"I don't see why I should answer," said Maleficent.

"Let me guess, with that staff you must be Maleficent, who are the other brats?" said Phil.

"I'm Uma, queen regent to Auradon," said Uma.

"Auradon? Never heard of it," said Phil.

"I'm Matthew, son of the king and queen of Auradon," said Matthew. "Tell me did you really train Hercules?" he asked Phil in excitement. "Yeah I trained him, let me tell you it wasn't easy," replied Phil. "So, what are doing here?" Phil asked.

"To bring back the king and queen of Auradon," said Uma.

"Wait, wait. Your telling me the three of you is going to take down Cronos?" said Phil. He started to laugh. "I trust you have a plan?" he asked them. Uma and Matthew looked at Maleficent who said, "Tell me, is Zeus alive?".

"What's he got to do with it?" Phil asked curiously.

"He stopped him last time, didn't he?" Maleficent asked.

"Well yeah, but obviously he didn't this time," said Phil indicating the statues.

"So, he's a statue?" asked Uma.

"I don't think so," said Phil.

"What do you mean?" Matthew asked.

"I haven't found a statue of him in my searching of survivors, so he might be alive," said Phil.

"Then he's probably in a dungeon somewhere," said Maleficent.

"What makes you that?" Phil asked.

"If you haven't found a statue of him yet, then that means that Cronos has kept Zeus alive. For what though I don't know. So, my plan is to free Zeus have him fight Cronos and we can rescue my daughter," said Maleficent.

"That's quite a plan. Tell me, how are going to find my son when you're a statue?" said Cronos from behind them. They all turned around and saw the titan himself on top of the stairway. Cronos stepped aside and Medusa came charging at them. "That's Medusa quickly cover your eyes. Don't look at her!" shouted Phil, covering his eyes as he fell to the ground. Everyone did as Phil told them to do. Medusa stopped charging and started to slither around them trying to freeze them one by one. But everyone had their eyes closed. Then Maleficent said "This is a waste of time." And turned into the dragon. She then breathed fire at Medusa who shrieked in panic and took for cover. Maleficent then scooped up everyone with her claws and flew away. Cronos watched them fly away and said to a harpy, "Put some guards on the base of the mountain stairs." And he walked back to the castle.

…

Maleficent dropped everyone to the ground and transformed back to her normal self. "How's bout a little warning next time," Phil shouted to Maleficent. Maleficent ignored him and looked back to the castle and said, "So Zeus is still alive," and she smiled. "Good," she said.

…

In the dungeons below the castle Zeus is chained against a wall, slumped over. He looked up has he heard footsteps approaching and saw his father, Cronos, looking at him. "I just had some interesting visitors today," said Cronos.

"Oh?" said Zeus.

"It seems Hades's ex has come to rescue you," said Cronos. Maleficent? Zeus thought in surprise. Given the last time she was here she and Hades tried to overthrow him.

"Why?" he asked.

"Apparently she needs you to rescue her daughter," said Cronos.

"Why would she need me?" asked Zeus.

"I don't know. I would very much like to find out though, would you?" Cronos said.

End of Chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Great, now Cronos knows we're here," said Uma.

"Relax, I got what I wanted," said Maleficent.

"Oh? And what's that?" asked Uma.

"That Zeus is still alive," said Maleficent. Everyone looked at Maleficent in disbelief. "He never said that," said Phil. Maleficent smiled, "He didn't need to say the words, what he said is confirmation enough," she said.

"All he said was "how are you going to find my son, if your turned into a statue"," repeated Matthew. Maleficent looked at Matthew in surprise. "I'm glade someone else was listening," she said.

"Wait, that's your confirmation that Zeus is alive?" said Uma, still in disbelief. Maleficent nodded. "Oh great, we're going by a Titan's word. Just what is your plan Maleficent?" Uma asked. Maleficent looked at Matthew, "He is," she said.

"What?" said everyone together.

"Phil, you trained Hercules, right?" Maleficent asked Phil.

"Yeah," said Phil.

"I need you to train Matthew," said Maleficent.

"What? Me, train this scrawny kid?" said Phil looking at Matthew who said, "Hey."

"His build may not be intimidating enough. However, his heritage is. He's the grandson of a fairy and a god, and a son of a demi-god," said Maleficent. Phil looked over at Matthew again and said, "This kid is brimming with that much magical power?". Maleficent nodded. "Very well, I'll see what I can do. Come on kid," said Phil. And he and Matthew entered the forest to train. "So, what are we going to do?" Uma asked.

"We're going to do some scouting," replied Maleficent.

…

Cronos is in the throne room alone, except for the statues of Mal and the others and a crystal ball. Cronos is talking to the crystal ball. "They have arrived like you said my lady," said Cronos. "Good," said a female voice through the crystal ball. "Destroy them. I don't want them to turn Hades back. The underworld is mine. Keep Medusa safe at all times," said the voice. "Of course, my lady," said Cronos. The ball went silent and Cronos walked over to Hades's statue. "I wanted Zeus to be turned to stone and have you in chains for what you did to me in Tartarus my son. But my lady wanted you sealed away instead," said Cronos. "Lucky you," he added and walked away.

…

Maleficent is looking through the staff for a way to get in the castle, while Uma is looking around for any guards. "Found anything yet?" Uma asked as she finished her sweep. "It appears that the only way in is either by the front door and the windows. No secret entrances yet," said Maleficent.

"Have you found any sign of Mal and the others?" asked Uma.

"I haven't looked for them yet," said Maleficent.

"We should find them first and try to free them," said Uma.

"Very well," said Maleficent. Maleficent then muttered to her staff, "Find me my daughter." The staff found her immediately in the throne room as a statue with the other core group. "I found the reason why my daughter and her friends haven't returned in 18 years," said Maleficent with a hint of fury in her voice.

"What is it?" asked Uma.

"They turned to stone," replied Maleficent. Uma put a hand to her mouth, "No," she said. "And they're inside the castle," Maleficent added. "Should we tell Matthew?" Uma asked. "No, he'll find out eventually when we get inside," said Maleficent. "Why can't we tell him?" asked Uma.

"I'm hoping the shock of finding his parents like that, will awaken his powers," replied Maleficent.

The end of chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

While Phil is training Matthew to unlock his magical abilities and Maleficent and Uma are figuring out a battle plan, let us go back in time to 18 years ago when Mal and the gang answered Hades's call for help…

18 years ago,

Mal, Ben, Evie, Jay, Carlos, Hades and a few palace guards arrived at the bridge connecting Auradon and the Ilse of the Lost were Uma was waiting for them. "Thank you for answering our call," said Mal, hugging Uma. "Anytime, what's with Hades and the back up?" Uma asked, nodding her head in their direction. "Olympus need our help apparently," said Mal. "Where are you going?" asked a voice behind them. Mal turned and saw the Beast and Belle walking toward them. "Didn't the messenger tell you?" Ben asked his parents. "Yes, he did, but I want to hear it from you," said the Beast looking angrily at Hades who shrugged his shoulders and turned his back on them. "We're going to Mt. Olympus," said Ben. "Why?" the Beast asked. "Cronos the Titan has escaped Tartous," replied Ben. The Beast said to Hades, "Your father? How did he escape?" he asked. Hades turned back to face him. "How should I know?" said Hades. "I've been on the Ilse ever since _you_ put me there. I couldn't keep track on what's going on in the underworld," he said. The Beast walked up to Hades and glared at him. "You are saying that it's my fault he escaped," he said making a growling noise. "Well I would never intentionally release him, even if I do blame my brothers for tricking me to rule the dead, I would never ever release him for such petty revenge," said Hades. "If I was allowed every once in a while, to look at the underworld then he would not have escaped," he said. Before the Beast could say anything Mal interrupted them, "We can play the blame game later, I would like to get a move on so I can watch my son wake up tomorrow," she said her eyes glowing green whenever she's frustrated. Ben placed a hand on her shoulder, and she calmed down a bit. "Why does it have to be both of you?" The Beast asked. "Auradon needs a ruler," he said to Ben. It was Mal who answered. "That's why I called Uma, she's the only one, besides me, who have the power to protect Auradon while we're gone," she said. She turned to Hades, "Whenever you're ready dad," she said. Hades pulled out a knife and cut his finger, letting the blood cover the knife. He then drew a circle into the air and the portal to Olympus opened. Hades stepped through, followed by Evie, Carlos, Jay, Ben and the palace guards. Mal was about to step through when she looked at the Beast and Belle. "Look after Matthew while we're gone," said Mal. "Of course, we will," said Belle nodding her head, hugging her husband's shoulder. "We probably won't be gone long," said Mal. She looked at the castle to a window were her son is sleeping inside. She looked over at Uma who nodded her head and Mal stepped through the portal. Once she stepped through, Mal felt a sudden surge of power flowing through her and she fell to the ground in agony.

The end of chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Mal? Mal!" Ben shouted running over to her. Everyone turned and Evie rushed over to her side and said, "Mal, sweetie what's wrong?" she asked. "It hurts," said Mal. Ben looked up at Hades and said to him, "What's wrong with her?". Hades pushes Ben aside and looked over Mal. He places a hand on her chest and felt a surge of power going through his hand. He got up and said, "Its her god powers. Their awakening."

"What does that mean? Mal never showed any inkling of them," said Evie.

"Well of course she hasn't. She's been living in the mortal realm all this time," said Hades. "Now that she's here, her god powers are going through her all at once," he said. "Can you help her?" asks Ben.

"No, this is something that she must do on her own," said Hades. He kneeled over to Mal who is still in agony of the power that's surging through her. "You must control it Mal. If you don't control it then you're dead, and you don't want to be dead, do you?" said Hades. He picked Mal up and had her stand on her feet. Mal almost fell over but Evie caught her, and Hades said, "Let her go. If she can't stand on her own, then she's of no use." Evie glowered at Hades but did as she was told and let go of Mal. Hades said to Mal, "Mal, you're a daughter of a god and a fairy. Find the source of that power, find it and make it yours." Mal closed her eyes and concentrated. A few moments passed and suddenly Mal opened her eyes, which glowed green, and then a rush of purple smoke started to envelope around her and just as quickly the smoke vanished to be replaced by a flow of purple aura surrounding her entire body. Everyone looked at Mal in awe and Hades smiled. "Mal?" Evie said, taking a few steps back from her. "How do you feel?" Ben asked her. Eyes still green, Mal looked at Ben and smiled. "I feel…good. Powerful, I never felt this powerful before. Not even in my dragon form I had this type of power flowing through me," said Mal. Mal took a step toward him and she cracked the ground. "I guess I need to control it first," said Mal. Mal closed her eyes and a few seconds later the aura that's surrounding her disappeared. She opened her eyes and took a step forward. The ground didn't crack under her feet and she smiled. Ben went over to her and hugged her. "Are you alright?" he asked her. Mal nodded, "I'm fine. The power is still there, but it's under control," she said. She turned to Hades and asks him, "So I only have this power for as long as I'm in this realm?".

"Yes, a demigod is at full strength while in this realm. Their powers go back to dormant once they step out," replied Hades.

"That's a shame, I could really use this power for protecting Auradon," said Mal.

"Yeah well, you can use that power to help save your uncles and aunts," said Hades.

"Right, shall we?" said Mal. As she was about to move Ben stopped her and look at Hades. "What's your plan?" he asked Hades. Hades looked at him, "My plan?" he said.

"Please tell me you have a plan," said Ben.

"I don't have one," said Hades. Ben looked at him incredulously.

"You don't have one? How do you exactly plan on taking Cronos?" Ben asked him. Hades shrugged. Ben raised his hands up in frustration. "Ben relax, remember when we were kids and fought of my mother, Uma and Aubrey? We didn't have one, but we still managed to come out on top," said Mal.

"Yeah but this time it's different. We're about to face off against one of the original rulers of the universe and without a plan I don't think we'll come out on top. Remember, we're not fighting for ourselves this time. We're fighting for Auradon, we're fighting for our son," said Ben. Mal kissed Ben to calm him down and said, "With this new power I have, I feel like we have a chance. We can do this."

"Not alone you're not," said a voice in front of them. Everyone looked and saw standing in front of them was Hercules.

End of Chapter 7


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"You!" said Hades hair glowing as he saw Hercules. Even though the palace guards have gotten used to Hades being around, their still not used to his sudden temper changes they backed a few feet. "Hades," said Hercules.

"Dad don't," said Mal.

"Dad? You're a father," said Hercules surprised.

"Yeah what of it?" said Hades.

"Judging by my father's reaction, I take it your Hercules," said Mal.

"The one and only," said Hercules. Ben walked up to him and held his hand and Hercules shook it. "I'm Ben, king of Auradon. My wife and queen of Auradon Mal, who I guess would be your cousin now. And these guys are Evie, Carlos and Jay and a few palace guards," said Ben indicating each of them in turn. Hercules nodded his head in acknowledgement to them and spoke to Mal. "So your Mal eh? I heard a lot about you," he said.

"Really? You heard about me?" said Mal a bit flabbergasted.

"Of course, the whole of Olympus has heard about you. The daughter of Hades who brought villains and heroes together. Not even in my twelve labors I wouldn't be able to that," said Hercules. Mal blushed in embarrassment at the sudden praise by her cousin. "I'm sure you would have," said Mal. Looking at Hades Hercules said, "I doubt that."

"So what's the champ come here for?" asks Hades.

"In respect for what your daughter has done I'll join forces with you," said Hercules.

"Great," said Ben. "We'll need all the help we can get," he said.

"So what's the situation?" asks Mal.

"The gods are keeping Cronos and his minions at bay for now. But their powers are growing weaker by the hour and Cronos seems like he's just getting started. I can't explain it," explained Hercules.

"I can," said Hercules. Everyone looked at him. "In order for him to endure the rest possible torment I can muster on a day to day basis, I gave him something that will let him endure for that day and reset each night. I got the idea from the torment of Prometheus all right, I never thought he would escape from Tartarus," said Hades.

"You must have really hated your father," said Ben.

"Hey, try being eaten alive as a baby and grow in your father's stomach for most of your life and tell me you wouldn't hate him," said Hades. "Sorry," said Ben looking at the ground.

"Do you have any idea how he escaped?" asks Hercules.

"Its impossible. The only way you can leave the underworld is by permission from me or-," Hades trailed of mid-sentence as he realized how Cronos escaped. There was a long pause when Mal said, "Or?"

"Persephone," said Hades.

"Persephone?" said Mal confused.

"So my dearest "husband" does remember me after all," said female voice.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Everyone looked to see Persephone standing at the base of the stairs, holding a helmet in her arms. "How'd you get past our defenses?" asks Hercules. Persephone held out the helmet and Hade's face widened in surprise as he recognizes the helmet. "The helmet of darkness," said Hades. "The helmet of darkness?" said Mal.

"It makes the wearer invisible," said Hades.

"Invisible?" said Mal. Persephone started walking towards them. "So this is the famous daughter of Hades. Tell me, is this why you never returned to the underworld?" asks Persephone, stopping in front of them.

"There where complications on my returning apart from my daughter," said Hades.

"Oh?" said Persephone. "If it helps, he wasn't there my entire life till a few years ago," said Mal.

"Hey," said Hades. Mal shrugged her shoulders. "Bad father and bad husband, not surprised," said Persephone.

"Tell me, why did you release Cronos?" Hades asked.

"You've been gone for so long, I'd thought it would be a perfect chance for my revenge," said Persephone.

"Revenge?" said Ben.

"Don't tell me you don't know my story? I'm the reason why you mortals have winter. No thanks to him," said Persephone. Ben shook his head. Persephone sighed, "What do they teach you in schools?" she said. "No matter, my revenge is for the gods that abandoned me and to you Hades. I promised Cronos complete control of the universe again once he helps me. As we speak Medusa, another person wronged by the gods, has gotten a power up that can let her turn even gods to stone," she explained. She looked behind her and sees that Medusa has done her task and slithering to her. "Ah I see the task is complete excellent. She threw the helmet to Medusa who put it on and vanished. "Farewell Hades," said Persephone. She begun to walk away from them when Mal took a sword from a palace guard and shouted, "Hey." Just as Mal raised her sword in the air she turned stone. "MAL!" shouted Ben, but to late as he too got turned to stone. Soon everyone, including Hades got to stone and as Persephone walks up the stairs, she said to Cronos who was waiting for her, "Bring their statues to the throne room. You can leave Hercules wherever," she said. "Yes my lady," said Cronos.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Now that we know the true reason why Mal, Ben and the others never returned, we return now to present day, and it's been a few weeks since we last left Matthew with his training with Phil.

…

"Come on kid, more backbone," shouted Phil, as Matthew tries to lift a huge boulder of the ground. Maleficent and Uma arrives. "Well?" asks Maleficent. "When you boasted about this kid's magical background, I had high hopes. But it's been weeks now and not a sliver of magic has come out of this kid," said Phil scratching his head. Maleficent looked at Matthew who gave up on trying to lift the boulder and is now sitting on the ground cross-legged. "Disappointing but not unexcepted," said Maleficent. "Enough for now, boy get over here," she said. Matthew ran up to them. "I found where your parents are being held, we are going to get them, then with their help we free Zeus and put an end to Cronos," said Maleficent. "How do you plan on entering Olympus?" asks Phil. "We go up," replied Maleficent. Maleficent then transformed into her dragon form and motioned them to get on. "I hate flying," muttered Phil as he reluctantly got on.

…

Persephone is in the underworld when she senses intruders on Olympus, she got out her crystal ball and waited for Cronos to answer. "Yes my lady?" asks Cronos. "I sense that we will be having visitors soon, I'm on my way, make sure they don't free Zeus," she said. "Yes my lady," said Cronos. Cronos waited until Persephone is gone and spoke to himself. "I'll play your games for a little while longer, soon I will have what's rightfully mine once again," he said. "Medusa," he said. A slithering sound indicated to Cronos that she's listening. "Stand guard over my granddaughter and her friend's statues, I have someplace to be," he said.

…

Maleficent and the others have made to the top of Olympus when suddenly a harpy came flying and screeching at them. Maleficent is far smarter and faster than a harpy and she quickly got rid of it by turning it to ash. Flying to the window of the throne room, it was up to Uma to smash the window. They jumped of Maleficent and landed right in front of the statues of Mal and the others. For the first time in his life, despite seeing only pictures of them, Matthew sees his parents. "Mother? Father?" he said. Maleficent looked at her daughter's statue and said, "So this is what you become my child? A statue? Being good made you soft." Not hearing what Maleficent said Matthew asks her "How do we free them?".

"We cut off Medusa's head," replied Maleficent. At that moment a slithering sound can be heard but nobody could see where it was coming from. Then from behind the statue of one of the palace guards Medusa appeared.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Cover your eyes!" shouted Uma, Maleficent and Matthew took cover by standing behind Mal's statue while Uma turned her back. Phil didn't get a chance to take over and immediately turned to stone. "No!" shouted Matthew. He was about to charge at Medusa but Maleficent stopped him. "Don't be an idiot boy," she said. "I'll be the distraction; you and Uma find a way to kill her," she added. "But I never killed anything in my life before," said Matthew. "She's already dead, I don't know how but she's been brought back to life. Just of think of it as returning her to her rightful place," said Maleficent. With that she turned into her dragon form and went on the attack. Uma quickly ran over to Matthew. "Matthew are you alright?" she asks him. "I think so," said Matthew. Uma smiled, "That's good, what did Maleficent say?".

"She's distracting Medusa while you and I find a way to kill Medusa," said Matthew. "She also said that apparently Medusa is already dead but come back to life," he added. Uma quickly looked at the battle that's going on and turned back around when Medusa looked at her. "I have an idea," she said.

…

Persephone arrives at Olympus and sees Cronos waiting for her. "What's been going on?" she asks him. "They're currently facing against Medusa," replied Cronos. "Good, then the fight will be over quickly. How is Zeus? Still chained up?" she asks. "He is my lady," said Cronos. "Take me to him," she said. And they made their way to the dungeons.

…

"I don't know about this plan," said Matthew.

"It's the only plan we got," said Uma. "I use one of my tentacles to grab Medusa, hopefully Maleficent will get the plan and set fire to her. Then that's when you come in with this sword-." She hands over her sword to Matthew, - "And take her head off, but from behind," explained Uma. Matthew looked at the sword and said, "It's just that I never killed anything before, alive or dead." Uma placed a hand on his shoulder and said, "I get it Matthew I do. But in order to save your parents death of another must be the price." Matthew sighed and said, "I think I'm ready." Uma smiled and pulled out a water bottle. "Now!" she said. She faced the fight and put a hand in the water bottle. In seconds a giant tentacle appeared, weaving in between statues and caught Medusa. Uma wrapped the top part of her tentacle on Medusa's head to stop her from turning around. "Maleficent!" shouted Uma. Maleficent quickly caught on and breathed fire on Medusa. Uma winced in pain as the flames touched her tentacle but didn't loosen her grip once. The fire died out and a singed body of Medusa hangs limply against Uma's tentacle. "Now Matthew," said Uma. Sword raised up, Matthew charged and cut Medusa's head off. Maleficent turned back and Uma let go of Medusa and the headless body slumped to the ground. After a few moments the statues begun to turn back to life. Mal was the last to be brought back, still posed to attack Persephone, Mal slashed at air. Suddenly realizing that Persephone isn't there she looks around and to her surprise finds she's inside and sees Uma, but older. Confused Mal said, "Uma?". Uma said, "Hey girl long time no see." Mal then spotted her mother and said in surprise, "Mother!". Maleficent didn't say anything. Then Mal notices Matthew but doesn't recognize him. "Hi mum," said Matthew.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Mum?" said Mal. She looked at Ben then back to Matthew. "The only child I have is sleeping in his crib," said Mal. She then spoke to Uma. "Uma, what's going on? Why are you older than the few moments that I saw you? And why is my mother not a lizard anymore?" she asks. Before Uma could answer Maleficent spoke. "We can play catch up later, I suggest we hurry and free Zeus," she said. "Still like to take charge I see," said Hades. "Oh Hades is that you? I thought you would've left by now," said Maleficent. Hades hair glows blue in frustration and was about to speak when Mal said, "Both of you enough. I for one would like to know what's going before charging in." Maleficent sighed and said "Very well. You've been gone for 18 years, that boy there is your son 18 years older since you last saw him." There was a long silence after Maleficent spoke. Mal and Ben looked at their son in surprise. "Matthew?" they both said. Matthew smiled at them and Ben and Mal went up to him and gave him a long hug. "I've been wanting to meet you all this time," said Matthew. Tears where coming down from Mal as Ben said, "Look at you, you've gotten so big." Mal turned to Uma and said, "What's been happening in Auradon?".

"Auradon is peaceful, I have looked after it and made sure of it," said Uma.

"My parents?" asks Ben.

"Their still alive, their watching over Auradon until we get back," replied Uma. Evie said, "How's Doug?".

"He's doing fine, he's made your fashion company into quite a profitable business," said Uma. Evie smiled, "That's good to hear," she said.

"Look this catch up is nice and all, but we still have Cronos to deal with," said Maleficent. Mal wiped away her tears and said, "I see you haven't changed much. We got another problem." Maleficent faced her and said, "What do you mean?".

"My other ex is behind all of this," said Hades.

"Oh? Little Persephone did this? That's cute," said Maleficent laughing. Once she stopped laughing, she said, "Cronos is the real danger, we need to free your brother."

"We all need to free Zeus," said a voice. They turned to the voice and saw that all the rest of the Gods have returned. The one that spoke was Poseidon, he saw Hades and said, "Glad you brought in help."


End file.
